Abnormal Situation
by ladyasile
Summary: With nowhere left to go, Hisoka meets Watari and agrees to live with him and work for him. Yet, there's something off about the work... Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Long overdue story for someone that mentioned that Hisoka and Watari should be together. This is what came from that suggestion. Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

Abnormal Situation

* * *

The ephemeral rain had left him with a soaked head and jacket. It was better than being struck down by lightning, he figured, but it didn't help his situation in the least. Just two weeks ago he had learned that he would have to get either a new job or live in the streets. All of his remaining relatives had disowned him, he had no friends, and now he was clutching at hope for a miracle.

Shaking his head free from all the water, he looked up at now sunny sky. Never before had he noticed it, but now he might have more time to look at it. He took off his graying black jacket and held onto to it by placing it over his arm. His pants already had tears in them and his shoes were filled with mud in the inside which irritated him to no end. In his mind, he knew that if he had been brought up in another manner he'd be crying right at this point. However, he was not like that.

After shaking of a feverish feeling, he heard a growl from his stomach. Though he had lost track of when he had last eaten something decent, he knew that he would not last another month in his current condition. Even when he had lived with his relatives, they never once had cared enough for him to give him a courteous amount of food. It brought a scowl to his face any time he saw people waste food. Of course, he knew there were people in the world that suffered more than him, but it still didn't make it right. Many things were wrong in this world, in his opinion.

He bowed his head and resumed his walk. Even though he acknowledged the many wrongs in the world and in his country, it wasn't as if he could do something. Earlier on, he had heard of a group that broke many laws, in protest to their country's state. To may of the aristocrats that he knew that would have seem as something offensive, but to him it seemed like something heroic. They fought for the things that they believed in and in the process broke many laws that were unjust.

"So much for the law being absolute," he said. His walking had led him to the nicer part of his hometown. There was no way he was going to be able to waltz in there and not be thrown in jail, noble name or not. At once, he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction, but had bumped onto someone. He would've fallen down, but the person held him back, preventing the fall.

"Well, it seems to be my day. I never had a woman fall for me," the playful voice said. It snapped him back from the shock.

Looking up, he saw a man-- with the way he was looking at him, he was sure --with long hair, but with a different color than he was used to seeing. His eyes were beyond eccentric-looking, yet held kindness deep within them. Whether unfortunate or not, the thing he noticed the most was the man's hand traveling downward from his back.

He gasped and pushed the man away. "What the hell? I'm not a woman!" he shouted at the man that was now on the ground. Many spectators glanced at the scene, faces frowned or set in disgust. To his surprise, the man laughed. He stood up and dusted himself up, then he offered a his hand.

"My name is Yutaka Watari. I happen to be a respected scientist, just so you know," the man said. He wasn't sure whether to take his hand or not, but it seemed impolite to just gawk.

He extended his own arm, grasped Yutaka Watari's hand, and shook. "My name is Hisoka," he responded. The man nodded and smiled at him.

"No offense, but it seems like you've seen better days. Are your living accommodations--"

"I'm about to live in the streets, so there's no point in being polite to someone that's not in your class, Mr. Watari," he interrupted, bitterness in his tone.

The scientist surprised him by not scolding him for his usage of tone. "How unfortunate for you. Luckily, I happen to be moving into an awfully big mansion. I'll need many servants to help me… How will I ever live with no help?"

If it wasn't for the man's playful tone, he would've been insulted. Hisoka had heard the invitation, but whether to take it or not was up to him. It would be nice to not live on the streets, but if the so-called scientist tried something like earlier then that would pose a problem.

Deep in his mind, he had not noticed that the man had begun to poke him on the arm. Before he could snap the man stopped and said, "You know, some people would just say yes and be grateful. You're different, aren't you, Hisoka?" he asked, kindness brought back to his voice.

For whatever reason that he had not yet come to in his mind, he agreed-- to both questions.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Abnormal Situation**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm surprised this even had readers to be honest. Thank you! And special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: See first chapter from now on.

* * *

From the moment he had walked in through the mansion's doors, he knew that there was going to be trouble. And now, a mere week after meeting his employer he was correct about the feeling he had had back then. The entire place was filthy, which somewhat perplexed him. The mansion could be called prestigious, but the inside opposed whatever title, adjectives, or anything else it was given from the view of the exterior. At the moment he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the bathroom floor with vigor. It wasn't at all a bother that he had to work hard, or be the sole servant there at the moment, since it was his decision to agree to work for the scientist.

However, there were times were putting a bullet through his head seemed tempting. A famous example would be what had happened two nights ago. He had been sleeping until something woke him up. Upon opening his eyes he saw Watari-san so near him that he yelped out without meaning too. When he asked his employer what he was doing, he smiled and said nothing that served as an explanation. There was no question about it, the man was insane.

Spilling water on the tiled floor, he began to scrub in circles, trying to rid the floor of dirt. His arm began to ache, but a bit of pain was better compared to starving out in the streets of a unforgiving city that favored the wealthy above all else. With newfound determination he began to scrub harder, pain now forgotten. It wasn't long before he had finished the entire bathroom floor. He allowed himself one small grin before getting up from his sore knees, and stretching his arms and back, regaining feeling in them. Part of him was thankful to not have Watari-san there in the mansion while he worked. Any day now he was expecting the man to make him wear a skimpy outfit made for women. The thought made him frown and cringe.

It had been at the crack of dawn that his employer had come into his room in nothing but a towel around his middle and announced that he was going to be gone for most of the day. Aside from covering his eyes, he could do noting more than nod. He would've asked when he was expected to be back, but couldn't through the shock of having someone barge into his room without knocking and shouting a loud greeting. So when he descended down the stairs and saw the scientist talking on the telephone, he almost lost his footing.

The man was wearing his casual midnight blue slacks, dark shirt, and his lab coat that never seemed to stain. It made Hisoka wonder if he had invented some kind of new material, immune to stains of any kind. Pushing away those useless thoughts, he walked over to the scientist, who had now hung up and began to take off his white lab coat.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Watari-san," he said. He would've addressed him in another matter, but it seemed like the man hated honorifics of any kind. He had, with much adamancy, insisted that he call him Yutaka. Calling someone who he had just met felt strange to Hisoka, so they had both agreed on Watari, though Hisoka insisted on calling him "Watari-san" .

The man sighed, too much emphasis on it, though. "Well, I was busy but then it turned out that I had waste my time. So what's for dinner?" he asked, grinning as he often did.

Hisoka blinked. "It's not time for dinner yet," he said, confused as to why the man would think that. "I'll get started on it right now." He turned away from his employer and headed for the kitchen.

"You have a nice backside," Watari-san shouted after him. The comment halted him in his walk. To be honest with himself, Hisoka had no idea whether to take that as an insult, as many women did, or ignore it. It seemed that most of the things the scientist did were to see how he would react. That made him feel like a test subject.

He resumed his walk. "Working for you, alone in your mansion, would do that to anyone," he retorted, hinting as much as possible for the man to hire other people. It wasn't an easy task to clean an entire mansion every day.

Hisoka heard laughter. "If it'll keep your backside that good-looking, then I'll just forget about hiring anyone else." The answer made his face change color. The heat from his cheeks seemed to be spreading.

Without another word, he entered the kitchen and began to work. As he cut the many vegetables that went into the dinner, he imagined each cut being on the man that refused to hire anyone else. It was times like these that he didn't know if the man hated him or enjoyed teasing him. There was something more to his employer, something that remained hidden.

"Bastard," he muttered. As he kept on cooking, his mind forgot about the awkward conversation he had had with Watari-san. The aromas of the various foods made his stomach cry out for a taste. It was fortunate that he had just finished, that way he wouldn't have to think of himself as being rude. Hisoka set the table and served the food on the proper plates.

With a sigh, he headed up the stairs to his employer's study. He reached the door and knocked three times. "Watari-san, dinner is ready." The door opened, as usual, with the energetic man coming out of the study.

"So what is it that you prepared?" the man asked him. Yet before he mumbled out an answer, Watari-san continued talking. "Well, I'm sure that whatever it is will be as delicious as always."

Hisoka frowned. "Are you always so energetic?" he asked, bitterness in his tone. Walking behind the scientist had an advantage since he had managed to stop in time before colliding with the man. For a moment he considered apologizing, but didn't.

"And are you always to gloomy?" Watari-san asked him with a cheerful smile.

The smile made Hisoka look away. "It's just food. Why do you act like it's a gift from the heavens?" he mumbled out, embarrassed by the way he phrased his question.

His face was cupped. Leaning toward him, Watari-san whispered, "It's not just food, Hisoka. It's something wonderful since you took your time to make it and I appreciate it." The words had not stunned him, but the close proximity had. It felt strange to be appreciated. The cheerful man released his face and continued his walking, leaving Hisoka immobile. Some of the man's strange activities were now making sense to him. The realization made his body sway a little and made a blush stain his pale cheeks.

"Watari-san… You…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Abnormal Situation**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokensahardsofmyheart99!

* * *

"Two months since you've began working for me, Hisoka," Watari said to him as he sipped his tea. Hisoka had his back to the scientist as he washed all the dishes and different pans and pots he had used to cook breakfast. It was something he had become accustomed too by now. As Watari-san ate his breakfast he would wash all the dishes, then he'd eat breakfast and wash dishes afterwards again. It was the same routine they had established since after the first couple of days. "So what are your plans for your day off?"

Rinsing the dish in his hands, he shrugged at the man's question. "I was thinking of going to buy art supplies," he said in a voice that was warned the scientist to not make fun of him. The blonde man didn't respond with any insult, just nodding, from what he saw. "It isn't a problem, Watari-san?" he asked, drying the dish in his hand with a rag towel.

"Not at all. Young boys should do as they please," the man answered. It was vague answers that sometimes felt like he was implying something else that made Hisoka cringe every time the man spoke. Several times now he was groped by accident. It seemed very convenient that he was round every time Watari-san decided that he was going to fall or trip. "And besides, I have another meeting to attend. I swear, that Muraki is one hell of a slave driver."

Often he had heard his employer talking about work. It seemed that every time he did speak about it, it would be to complain about how horrible it was. Not to mention that this Muraki sounded like a real pain in he neck. Yet, all the times he had listened to his boss talk about work, he had never learned about what the man did. "Good luck at the meeting, then.," he muttered to the blonde man. From behind him he heard the chair scrape the floor and footfalls coming closer to him.

"Thank you, Hisoka," Watari-san said to him, pulling him into an embrace. Up close, he was able to smell the man's cologne. It was rich and intoxicating, so unlike what he had thought it would have smelled like. In that position, Hisoka was able to feel the man's chest too. Although Watari-san looked quite slender, his chest felt strong underneath his clothes. "You act just like a wife would have, you know?"

Stopping himself from going into further details about how the man felt or smelled Hisoka pushed himself away from his employer. "I'm not a girl!" he shouted. Hisoka turned his back to the man and ignored him. However, it seemed his employer wasn't going to be forgotten that fast. "Shouldn't you go to your meeting?" he asked, scrubbing the dish in his hands harder.

"I am, but you need a punishment for hurting my feelings." At that, Hisoka dropped the dish he had in his hands. It shattered on the floor as he looked up at the man that he had never thought could be violent. "Your punishment is…"

Two hours later, Hisoka at last gathered the courage to walk outside the mansion. Watari-san had left forty-five minutes ago, complaining that he was late. As far as Hisoka was concerned, the bastard deserved to be late. All the time after breakfast was spent in fitting Hisoka into his punishment. Never in his life would he had imagined that wearing a dress, a short one at that, would be a punishment he would have to endure. "Damn that bastard," he muttered, pulling the dress down. He had stockings that came to his knee and shoes with no heel. As for the dress, he couldn't even begin to describe it. All he knew was that it was too short and that it flew up whenever the wind blew.

If he hadn't wanted and needed his art supplies, he would've remained at the mansion. Not to mention, the bastard gave him days off very seldom. If he didn't grasp this opportunity, then he might not get one until three months from now. Trying to blend in with the crowd, he lowered his head and pretended not to notice any of the men who kept making gestures, cat calls, or anything of the sort. There were girls who would look at him too, but he knew it was because of the dress and not him.

Walking into town hadn't been as awful as he thought it would've been. Seeing as it was a weekday, not too many people were out and about. Part of him was delighted for that since it meant there was a lees likelihood of running into one of his relatives. It wasn't that he would be ashamed of meeting them, but he would be in the dress he wore. Knowing them, they'd make up lies about him and how he's brought further disgrace to the name he no longer carried.

"Art supplies. Just remember what you need. In and out, fast," he mumbled to himself as he spotted the art shop close by. Right before he was to enter the shop, he felt a hand on his rear. It caused him to jump and distanced himself from the groper. When he turned to look he noticed it was none other then Watari-san. "What the hell do you want, you perverted bastard?!" shouted as loud as he could, before realizing that was causing a scene.

"I didn't expect you to come out of the mansion, but here you are," Watari-san said, laughing. Hisoka felt heat building up in his face. "Of course, I didn't expect you to look so beautiful in that dress either." For the first time, though it was odd, he felt flattered by the comment. The heat in his cheeks intensified, but he didn't seem to care. It was when he was pushed against the man's chest that he snapped out of whatever spell he had been under.

"Pervert," he muttered, pushing his boss away. Hisoka turned his back on the man for more emphasis, but it didn't help when he felt the groping again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abnormal Situation**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokensahardsofmyheart99, who would have checked this if there had been time.

* * *

It had been planned out, but now that he was inside the art warehouse he didn't know where to turn. There were aisles and aisles of different art tools, paints, and various other things. Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out bits of paper, money that he was going to use. "I have enough to buy what I want, if I can find it," he muttered to himself as he looked around.

"I still think you should've gone with a purse. It would have made a nice accessory, and pockets don't really go with dresses, you know." Watari-san had insisted on coming inside the store with him, despite several arguments they had. Still, the man was relentless on coming inside with him, and left Hisoka with little choice.

"Thanks for the tip, but I don't think I'll need it. In fact, I wouldn't need it if you hadn't placed me in a dress!" Hisoka hissed at his employer. In return, he received a bright smile. "Why do you even have a dress?" he asked, voice low since there were other people around them.

Before he gave Watari-san a chance to answer, he pulled him into an empty aisle, away from snooping ears. "Uh, well, you never know when the need for a dress will arise. You should just be thankful that you can pull it off. Not many men can get away with it… At least, not the ones I know." Watari-an bit his lip and began to drift away in memories.

"Are all of them as insane as you?" Hisoka asked, shaking the man out of his memories and into the present. "Stay here while I'll go get what I need, okay? We don't need to cause any more commotion."

Watari-san shook his head. "Nope, I think I'll go with you. You might need help getting something from a high shelve. I want to be there so I can… Help you get it, so you won't get injured in any way." The smile on his face revealed the truth to Hisoka. And if the smile hadn't been enough to divulge Watari-san's intentions, the way the man's eyes kept drifting to his legs was.

Shaking his head, he pulled Watari-san closer to him. "Not even if my life depended on it," he whispered in a tone that made him sound menacing. Although, if it did sound menacing, Watari-san wasn't convinced since he still wore the same carefree and perverted smile. "Stay here, Watari-san." Letting go, he left almost running, not stopping until he was on the other side of the store.

After taking in a deep breath, Hisoka began to hunt down what he needed. Most of what he wanted was located near him, on shelves that didn't require him to stretch his body or jump to reach them. "How fortunate," he sighed, after remembering what the man had said to him. "I just need a sketchbook now." Although he had hoped that the sketchbooks would be near, they weren't.

It took more than ten minutes for him to figure out that if they weren't located on the side of the store in which he was at, they were on the other side, where Watari-san was supposed to be waiting for him. With a loud groan, he walked towards the other side. "He better have remained there," he muttered, looking into each aisle as he went by.

The search for the sketchbooks wasn't long. Soon after he had began his search, he found them. As he curved down to reach one, he heard Watari-san's voice. "There you are! You took so long, so I decide to come looking for you." In next to no time after talking, he felt the man's hand on his bottom.

"You know, I can report you for sexual harassment," he growled at the man. He had expected the threat to scare the man, but it didn't. Or if it did, he hid his fear well.

Watari-san shrugged. "Probably wouldn't be the first time. Besides, you wouldn't do it." Hisoka frowned at the man. "Oh, you want to know why?" He nodded at the man's question, clutching the products closer to him. "Because you won't be able to bring yourself to do it. Either you like it, or you're scared. I'm leaning towards the second. Without me around, you'll be back on the streets…"

Swallowing, Hisoka looked into the man's eyes. "I won't report you, that's true. The reasons for it, though, are wrong." The man raised an eyebrow, questioning him. "If I did, no one would raise a finger to help me. It'd be useless, that's why I wouldn't do it." Sighing, he picked up a sketchbook and proceeded with walking towards the front to pay for the products in his arms. "Incase you didn't know, helping me would be a felony."

Watari-san allowed him to pay without interruption, which was a record in itself since he went three minutes without talking. He waited until they were out of the store to continue. "My family… Well, relatives who claim to have no connection to me, decided it would be best if I vanished. They control most of this city, this country even. I am an obstacle for them, so to have me disposed off would benefit them. Do you see now?"

"Yeah," his employer said. It was a simple answer, but it wasn't like him. Before either said anything more, Hisoka felt an embrace. "Kid, you've got a screwed up family," Watari-san whispered to him as he pulled Hisoka closer to his chest, where he held him for some time. At first, Hisoka allowed him, but as soon as people began to look at them and whisper, he broke the embrace and walked on ahead.

Sensing that his employer wasn't following him, he turned around. Watari-san lingered on, watching him with a strange look in his eyes, one that didn't look familiar. "Come on," Hisoka said, loud enough so the blonde could hear him. "Let's go… home." The last word was all that was needed to get his employer to walk to him.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Watari-san's arm lift up. By now, he could almost feel the man's touch on his bottom. However, this time it wasn't his butt that was being touched, it was hand. The blonde's hand felt warm, strong, and soft. It offered some type of reassurance.

The moment would have been perfect for anyone, but it was soon shattered when Watari-san said, "That dress still looks great on you. I hope you'll wear it again."


End file.
